


built on hope

by storiesofchaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but happy ending, cause im cliche, just a tiny thing i found in my files, school age mauraders, small amount of Angst, wolfstar for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesofchaos/pseuds/storiesofchaos
Summary: "only love will truly save the world."hogwarts is on the brink of the first war and sirius is anxious.





	built on hope

**Author's Note:**

> just a small, cute thing i found in my files!!

 

“Where’s Sirius?” That was the first thing that came out of Remus’ mouth when he woke up in the hospital wing. Last night was the full moon and it had been a particularly rough one, but he was more concerned about his boyfriend who wasn’t there next to him. James sighed. “At the astronomy tower,” he replied looking out the window, “Said he needed to think.” Remus immediately sat up, but James held him back. “No no no, you’re definitely not going anywhere yet.” And Remus supposed he was right; he still felt achy all over. But after he drank the potion Madam Pomfrey gave him and James and Peter left, he made up his mind and left for the tower.

Carefully walking along the passages so he wouldn’t collapse, he finally made it up the stairs and out onto the balcony, feeling the light breeze ruffle his hair around. Sirius Black was stood leaning over the railing, drink in hand and his dark hair whipping around his face in a flurry. He crept up behind him and stood next to him, leaning over the railing too. Sirius’ stormy eyes flickered over to him and he jumped, but then instantly smiled when he saw who it was.

“Moony! You shouldn’t be out here, you know,” Sirius told him, wrapping an arm around Remus’ frail body protectively. Remus shrugged and leaned closer to the other boy, reveling in his warmth. He was always cold, and loved to curl up right next to Sirius when his strength crumbled.

“I had to come find you. Are you alright?” Remus frowned as he asked this; he had just noticed that Sirius’ eyes looked red. Sirius gave a harsh laugh.

“Nope. And never have been.” They stood in silence for a bit, Remus giving him time as Sirius pretending to be quite interested in an owl that was flying over the hills. “It’s just the usual, you know. Letter from my mother saying she needed me home for the holidays or else. Regulus being corrupted by dark magic. Every day we’re getting closer to war. You getting hurt. That’s the worst one.” Sirius gave Remus a ruesome smile.

“Sirius,” Remus said gently, “we can figure this out. As you’re legally of age now, she can’t make you stay in that house. I believe Regulus is stronger than he thinks. We have Dumbledore on our side. And I shouldn’t be on that list, I’m definitely not as important.” Sirius shook his head and pulled Remus closer.

“Re, of course you are the most important. When will you ever admit I’m being truthful?” Remus was going to say, ‘never,’ but Sirius was so close that he could feel his warm butterbeer breath and see his long, dark eyelashes and his perfect nose that was slightly pink because of the cold, and _oh my god_ those eyes that he could look at forever without ever getting bored, and realized he would do anything in the world to make this boy happy. He was about to say ‘ _yes I totally agree now_ ,’ but then he looked down at his scarred hands and was swiftly brought back to reality.

“Hey,” Sirius said softly, enveloping Remus’ hands in his own and lightly kissing them. This is all it took for it to come fleeting back, the hugs, the laughs, the cold days, the warm days, smiles and tears, and soft hair and deep, calming eyes and he thought, maybe, _maybe_ this will all be okay. Remus turned his head and stared at Sirius.

“You make me so happy,” he said in a rush, “and I hope I can somehow make you happy too.” Sirius gave him the biggest, cutest puppy grin.

“Oh you do, forever and always.”


End file.
